Brudny
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura lekko angstowa


**tytuł: Brudny**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: pojedynkowe, prawie, że kanon, z punktu widzenia Stilesa / warunki**

 **Tytuł: dowolny**  
 **Długość: od 5 do 15 stron, 12 TNR**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Gatunek tekstu: angst**  
 **Rating: preferowany +18, ale nie mniej niż +15**  
 **Pairing: Sterek**  
 **Beta: brak**  
 **Co ma się pojawić: Stiles, Derek, Derek jako alfa, preferowane otwarte zakończenie, wspomnienie o stosunku lub sam stosunek, prysznic i preferowany punkt widzenia jednej osoby**  
 **Co nie może się w nim pojawić: słowa 'kocham cię'**

 **Dis, ponieważ wyciąga ze mnie zaskakujące emocje :)**

* * *

Stiles oparł głowę o zimne kafelki i pozwolił chłodnej już wodzie spływać po jego plecach. Mokre kosmyki włosów przylepiły się do jego czoła, ale nie miał siły ich odgarnąć. Zaczynał być nawet na siebie trochę zły, że pozwolił sobie na taką zmianę w wyglądzie. Krótka fryzura była o wiele wygodniejsza i nie musiałby suszyć tak długo włosów.  
\- Ale Derek – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek.  
Nikt też nie odpowiedział, odkąd Scott był zbyt pochłonięty Allison i już od dawna nie przesiadywał w jego domu. A ojciec pracował na popołudniowej zmianie i aż do późnych godzin nocnych miał przebywać w terenie.  
Przynajmniej teraz było bezpieczniej.

 _\- Przynajmniej teraz będzie bezpieczniej – powiedział Scott, gdy patrzyli w dal za wyjeżdżającym z Beacon Hills Deucalionem._  
 _McCall jak zawsze nie dostrzegał reperkusji związanych ze swoim dobrym sercem. Pozostawienie bliźniaków na terytorium wiązało się przecież ze zbudowaniem faktycznej watahy. Szczególnie, gdy Scott stał się prawdziwym alfą, a nastolatki wokół niego dostawały szału w czasie pełni._  
 _Ethan i Aiden jako równi jemu statusem, ale przewyższający go doświadczeniem i wiedzą, stanowili jawne zagrożenie. Tym bardziej, że ewidentnie nie szanowali Scotta._  
 _McCall był jednak szczęśliwy, bo Allison była cała i zdrowa, Lydia w końcu pogodziła się ze swoją rolą banshee, a Beacon wydawało się bezpieczne._  
 _\- W tej chwili – mruknął Stiles pod nosem nie mogąc się powstrzymać._

W tej chwili jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to ból mięśni. Czuł całe swoje ciało, zmęczone po biegu przez las i dość krótkiej, ale wciąż wyczerpującej walce. Gdyby miał jakoś ocenić skalę ryzyka dzisiejszej akcji, miał ochotę walnąć Scotta w ten głupi łeb. Nie mieli planu. Nie byli wyszkoleni do walki. Nie mają doświadczenia w walce w grupie, a przede wszystkim pojęcia z czym się mierzą. Scott jednak jak zawsze zbyt był pochłonięty rozterkami sercowymi pomiędzy Allison i Isaakiem, wyczekując najwyraźniej kolejnej ze swoich ponad stu już szans na ponowne zjednoczenie.  
Ten romans powinien zakończyć się już dawno. Paradoksalnie trójka zainteresowanych nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy ze zniszczeń, których są powodem. Chris Argent i Stiles przynajmniej w tym się zgadzali – Allison musiała w końcu dokonać wyboru. Nie chodziło tylko o samą, zaburzoną teraz dynamikę watahy, ale przede wszystkim niezmąconą niczym ocenę sytuacji, której potrzebował McCall.

 _– Scott nie potrafi obiektywnie ocenić sytuacji – powiedział Stiles, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego znajduje się w mieszkaniu Dereka._  
 _Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z czymś, co nie wyglądało jak znudzenie. Ten jeden raz faktycznie wyglądał na zainteresowanego i Stiles nie był pewien co zrobić z tym fantem._  
 _Wsiadł do swojego jeepa kilka minut wcześniej nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym gdzie dokładnie zmierza. Instynktownie skierował się do Dereka, bo Hale jako jedyny do tej pory potrafił wybiegać w przód myślami. Planować i przewidywać. Może nie tak dobrze jak Stiles, ale jednak rozważał różne możliwości i wiedział, że czasami należało poświęcić się dla większego dobra. Jak wtedy gdy pokłócił się z Isaakiem._  
 _\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Stiles? – spytał wilkołak, przyglądając mu się uważnie._  
 _Derek opierał się o kant stołu, z założonymi na piersiach rękami i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Stilinski zaczął krążyć nerwowo po jego mieszkaniu._  
 _\- Poalfuj_ mu – wypluł w końcu Stiles.  
 _Derek zmarszczył brwi, błyskając niebieskimi tęczówkami._  
 _\- Nie jestem już alfą. Nigdy nie byłem alfą Scotta – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie mężczyzna._  
 _\- Ale chciałeś! – krzyknął Stiles._

\- A tyle chciałem – westchnął Stiles, zostawiając na płytce odrobinę pary z ust.  
Nie wiedział nawet, że zrobiło się tak zimno. Woda wciąż płynęła, ale szum nie uspokajał go. Przypominał mu tylko o strumieniu, przez który dzisiaj przebiegł, uciekając przed wilkołakiem. Wilkołakiem, który nigdy nie powinien był umknąć Scottowi. Tym samym wilkołakiem, którego gardło finalnie rozszarpał Derek ratując mu życie.

 _\- Uratował ci życie – przypomniał Scottowi Stiles, gdy McCall gapił się tępo na Dereka, który postanowił pojawić się jednak na urodzinach nowego alfy. – Terytorium Beacon Hills należało do jego rodziny. Powinieneś okazać mu chociaż tyle szacunku – dodał Stiles._  
 _Scott spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę._  
 _\- Moje życie zagrożone było z jego powodu. Twoje zresztą też – odparł McCall, wracając do mierzenia się z Derekiem wzrokiem._  
 _\- To nie była jego wina – powiedział Stiles z mocą i Hale spojrzał na niego zaskoczony._  
 _Stali na ganku w ciszy przez krótki moment, gdy Scott udawał, że podejmuje decyzję. Gierki podobnego rodzaju zaczął uprawiać jakiś czas wcześniej, gdy Stiles zarzucił mu bezmyślność. Chwila, która przeciągała się w nieskończoność, nie miała jednak znaczenia, bo McCall zdecydował już w momencie, gdy Derek zaparkował swoje camaro na podjeździe._  
 _\- Nie chcę go tutaj – odparł Scott, odwracając się na pięcie._  
 _Zostali z Derekiem sami i Hale odchrząknął, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą._  
 _\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – spytał cicho wilkołak._  
 _Stiles zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc._  
 _\- Jak?_  
 _\- Że to nie moja wina – powtórzył Derek._  
 _Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili._

W ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed zakręceniem kurka. Woda była coraz zimniejsza, ale czuł się brudny. Czuł się…  
To wszystko nie miało sensu, gdy teraz o tym myślał. Nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Podobnie mógł powiedzieć o całym roku, ale dopiero wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy naprawdę przytłoczyły go swoim ciężarem.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Allison faktycznie wybierze Scotta, a Isaac wraz z kolejną rodziną zastępczą wyprowadzi się z Beacon Hills. Erica i Boyd nie żyli. Scott został z dwiema alfami, banshee i łowcą w swojej watasze. Instynkt McCalla wariował, więc i Chris nie był zadowolony obrotem sprawy.  
Stiles zaczął nawet żałować, że nigdy nie przyjął ugryzienia.

 _\- Dlaczego nie przyjąłeś ugryzienia? – spytał Derek, gdy pochylali się wspólnie nad mapami rezerwatu._  
 _\- Naprawdę nie lubiłem tego psychopaty – odparł bez namysłu Stiles._  
 _\- Słyszałem! – poinformował ich Peter, wstając z kanapy, ale obaj zignorowali go._  
 _Derek w końcu wskazał palcem niewielki punkt na mapie i mogli wyruszyć._

Powinni byli wyruszyć o wiele wcześniej, ale Scott nie chciał skracać randki z Allison. To śmieszne, gdy teraz o tym pomyślał w ten sposób, ale taka była prawda. McCall oczywiście powie mu, że nic wielkiego się nie stało. Wszyscy żyli w końcu. Jednak Stiles nie mógł zapomnieć tego jak Derek z satysfakcją wyprostował się, wyjąc w powietrze po zabiciu alfy.  
Szum wody nie uspokajał go już, ale wywoływał mdłości.

 _Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy spojrzał na ciało pozostawione przez sukuba. Szkielet powleczony wysuszoną skórą był jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej dość przystojnym gejem. Stiles znał go. Widział jak chłopak opuszcza klub, ale nie zareagował pewien, że niebezpieczeństwo wciąż czai się gdzieś wewnątrz. A teraz patrzył na kogoś, kogo życie zakończyło się przedwcześnie._  
 _\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział Derek, jakby czytał w jego myślach._  
 _\- Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? – spytał Stiles, rzucając mu wyzwanie._  
 _Mdłości nie przeszły, ale dzięki złości mógł skupić się na czymś innym._  
 _\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie z mojej winy twoi przyjaciele nie żyją? – spytał w zamian Derek, nie dając mu normalnej odpowiedzi._  
 _Stiles chciał powiedzieć, że ledwo znał Ericę i Boyda, ale coś innego wyszło z jego ust._  
 _\- Znam cię._  
 _\- A ja znam ciebie – odparł Derek bez wahania._

Z wahaniem objął się ramionami, zastanawiając się która jest godzina. Nie chciał przegapić powrotu ojca. Nie chciał niewygodnych pytań. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Nie chciał wychodzić spod przeklętego prysznica, bo warstewka tego czegoś, czego nazwać nie potrafił wciąż pokrywała jego ciało, sprawiając, że czuł się brudny.  
Nie chodziło o ściółkę leśną, na którą dzisiaj upadł. Ani tym bardziej muł ze strumienia. To wszystko zmyła woda. Były jednak rzeczy, które nie miały zniknąć nigdy.

 _\- Ta nie zniknie nigdy – powiedział Derek, przykładając palce do jednej ze świeżo formujących się blizn._  
 _Stiles nie mógł na nie nawet patrzeć, ale wilkołak nie wydawał się mieć podobnych problemów. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że fascynowały go. Często dotykał tych czerwonych nitek, które z wiekiem miały przyblednąć._  
 _Początkowo to było całkiem logiczne, że pod nieobecność wiecznie zajętego Scotta, to Derek zajmował się jego ranami, ale teraz dotyk mężczyzny wydawał się mrowić na jego skórze. Nie było to nieprzyjemne. Po prostu dziwne i Stiles nie wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić._  
 _Derek siedział na swoim łóżku bez koszulki. Jego rany, dużo głębsze zabliźniały się szybciej, ale wciąż było widać miejsca, gdzie strzały pokręconego elfa wbiły się mocniej. Stiles już nigdy nie będzie kibicował Legolasowi. Ani Allison, jeśli miał być szczery._  
 _Derek nie narzekał. W zasadzie nie mówił za wiele i Stiles nie wiedział nawet czy jest tutaj mile widziany. Nagle to wydało się bardzo ważne, więc zagryzł wargi, odrywając wzrok od okna._  
 _\- Chcesz mnie tutaj? – spytał słabo Stiles i nawet w jego uszach to zabrzmiało jak pytanie o coś więcej._  
 _Zanim zdążył sprecyzować, Derek pocałował go. Byli brudni, zmęczeni i spoceni. Hale wciąż miał na sobie ślady własnej krwi, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w dotykaniu się. Szczególnie, gdy Derek cały czas starał się pochłonąć jak najwięcej bólu, który Stiles odczuwał._  
 _W ciemności było słychać tylko odgłosy cmokania i ich oddechy. Możliwe, że po kilku minutach łóżko Dereka zajęczało, gdy obaj upadli na nie, ale Stiles przestał się na tym skupiać, bo teraz liczył się tylko i wyłącznie mężczyzna, który sięgał do jego spodni. Odpinał je bez wahania i ściągał je wraz z bielizną. Stiles starał się nie wiercić, ale nie potrafił. Nie, gdy czuł oddech Dereka, ciepły i wilgotny na milimetry od główki swojego penisa. Zamarł tylko na chwilę, gdy wilkołak wziął go do ust, ale element zaskoczenia bardzo szybko minął i w moment później wbijał się w to gorąco niepowstrzymywany._  
 _Derek warczał gardłowo z aprobatą, jakby właśnie tego chciał. Jakby chciał, żeby Stiles pieprzył jego usta, więc Stilinski dodatkowo obwinął dłoń wokół jego karku. Wilkołak wydał z siebie przyduszony dźwięk, biorąc go głębiej, szybciej nawet niż tempo narzucone przez rękę Stilesa._  
 _Ciemniało mu przed oczami, może od nadmiaru adrenaliny. A może od zbliżającego się orgazmu. Doszedł z imieniem Dereka na ustach i świadomością, że wszystko się zmieniło._

Wiedział, że wszystko się zmieniło w chwili, gdy Derek zabił alfę dzisiejszego dnia. Czerwień przykryła tęczówki mężczyzny, który porzucił status, aby uratować siostrę, która w chwilę później go opuściła. Nie musieli o tym rozmawiać, żeby Stiles wiedział jak bardzo to zabolało Dereka. Cora była jedynym ocalałym członkiem jego rodziny, na którego mógł jeszcze liczyć.  
Peter okazał się psychopatą, Laura nie żyła. Cora okazała się niewarta zaufania i dziedzictwa, które dla niej poświęcił.  
Nie rozmawiali o tym. Podobnie jak i o tym jak Derek czuł się jako alfa. W chwili jednak, gdy ponownie stał się głową watahy, mężczyzna rozłożył szeroko ręce, jakby był panem tego terytorium i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że mimo wszystko właśnie tak powinno być.  
Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak Derek próbuje ściągnąć do Beacon Isaaka. Proponuje kolejnym nastolatkom ugryzienie, zakłada watahę i może nawet zaczyna współpracować ze Scottem. Kolejny scenariusz przewidywał ich wzajemną niechęć i to, że McCall musiałby na szczęście ustąpić przed bardziej odpowiedzialnym i przygotowanym do roli wilkołakiem. Bliźniacy wsparliby dążenie Dereka do odzyskania terytorium, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.  
Każdy scenariusz zakładał, że Hale zaproponuje mu ugryzienie, więc Stiles prawie podniósł alarm, gdy pod mieszkaniem Dereka nie było zaparkowanego samochodu. Loft był pusty. Szafki opróżnione. Klucze zdane dozorcy.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wykluczył porwanie i ingerencję supernaturalnych istot. Wrócił do domu, wszedł pod prysznic i od kilku godzin próbował pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest brudny.


End file.
